Shadow Diaries The Movie
This is the script for The first Shadow Diaries! ''SHADOW DARIES! '' Max- Justin Husson Shalina- Shauna Dirscoll Spencer- Thomas Letson Claudia- Candice Drinkwalter Arden- Abeer Alaloul Tia- Nikki Drinkwalter Logan- Griffin Gill Tessa- Krystin Simons Rhea- Holly Nicolette Anders- Justin Wheatly Miles- Unknown Miss Lady- Emily Anderson Felix - Travis Frampton vampire#1- Unknown Vampire#2-Unknown Prolouge-Opening Narration By Justin Husson, as Max. '' ''-Background starts with a scene of Max, Shalina, Spencer, Claudia, Arden and Tia all at the bar talking and laughing around a table-'' ''Max: My Name Is Max Doyle, And I am far from normal. My fate has brought me here, to this place, with these people. '' ''-Background turns to a shot of Their town from high up-'' ''Max: ever since I was young, I lived in Port Rosedale, and have had a special gift. '' ''-Background turns to a scene with Max having a vision-'' ''Max: Visions, terrible headaches with slight images and feelings from the future. They lead me to my friends, my only family and discovering I am... '' ''-Background changes to Rachel telling Max he is a witch-'' ''Rachel- Your a witch '' ''Max: I'm a witch ''-background changes to The Coven in a circle-'' Max: My gift lead me to five other special people, we formed a coven and decided to look into our supernatural lives, but what we found, was not what we expected. '' ''Scene One-Harris Park, London Ontario Max runs through the park, fast and terrified, something chases him from behind. '' ''He falls to the ground and turns around as a male vampire shows his teeth and approaches him. '' ''Vampire#1: your gunna be a tasty meal, I haven’t seen someone like you before, you smell of power and texture Max: you have No idea. '' ''Max then stares at him, causing the vampire to fall over in pain Vampire#1: My brain.... Ahhhhhhh '' ''his eyes bleed, then he falls over and dies, suddenly Spencer and Shalina come out of the bushes. '' ''Shalina: Max? What the hell? That was my kill! Spencer: and what was that? I have never seen you use magic like that before, how did you do that? '' ''Max: Sorry guys, guess I got carried away, next time! '' ''Max walks past them Spencer: hey, how did you do that? I wanna do that! Scene Two- 12 Argyle St, London Ontario, Living room Max, Shalina and Spencer walk into a room, to see Arden, Claudia and Tia. '' ''Max: Hey Witches Claudia: I have an audition in two hours! '' ''Tia: and can you tell shes not stressed about it? Max: sorry Clauds, we will make this quick I promise. '' ''Arden: so what is going on? '' ''Spencer: well Max killed a vampire just by looking at him Tia: you did what? Max: I don't know what to say, it just happened Claudia: that sounds like some seriously dark magic , that stuff is dangerous Max: and fighting vampires isn't? These things have been getting stronger and larger is numbers, it has never been like this before, something is going on. '' ''Tia: It doesn't change the fact that you used dark magic, and killed something with it, that can drain a person and you look fine, thats strange Max: your right, I should go see Lady tonight and see if she can tell me something about it. '' ''Claudia: ok, we done here? Max: Yes, get out of here you Claudia exits out the door. '' ''Tia: What I don't understand here is that Lady, what is she? '' ''Max: a Seer, they have no magical abilities, but she can see the future like me. '' ''Tia: through painful visions? '' ''Max(chuckles): No, she has a crystal ball, but she is always right, plus she knew my Dad, so I trust her. '' ''Tia: Makes sense Shalina: hey Spencer think you can give us a ride to see Lady? '' ''Spencer: yeah, Arden, Tia, you need a ride? '' ''Arden: No, I have a date actually, so wish me luck guys! Tia: Sure I'm due for a shift at the Pub, oh hey by the way, you are all coming to the gay right rally tomorrow correct? '' ''Max: we are there Others: Yea! Max hugs her Tia as Tia, Spencer and Shalina exit Max turns to Arden Max: goodluck on your date! '' ''The two hug Scene Three- N/A Max and Shalina arrive at an old house and in. '' ''Shalina: Lady?? '' ''They look around '' ''Max: I guess she's not here. '' ''Max then starts a vision, and kneels over in pain. His visions shows a big demon, leading a fight towards him. Shalina grabs him and helps him up. '' ''Shalina: what did you see? '' ''Max: something, terrible. We need to find Lady. '' ''Max leans against the wall as Shalina sends out a text Shalina: the coven is on it, lets get out of her, are you ok? Max: yeah, I’m starting to feel that drained thing. '' ''Shalina: lets get you home Scene Four- 12 Argyle st, London Ontario, Back Patio That Night, Arden meets her date Logan, they hug and sit down. '' ''Logan: thanks for meeting me, I haven’t had a chance to get out that much this year. '' ''Arden: Yeah, I know the feeling Logan: So, Tell me a little more about yourself, a pretty girl like you has to have a back story. '' ''Arden: well, I live in town, and I work as an online writer for the Herald, It's owned by a friend of mine in town. I do an Opinion piece with a Co-writer and friend Max. '' ''Logan: That’s interesting, I would love to read your stuff sometime. '' ''Arden: How about you? '' ''Logan: I work as a Mechanic, in my own shop, a pretty simple life for a farm boy like me. '' ''Arden: I understand, sometimes it feel likes your slipping into a shadow of boredom Logan: Shadow of Boredom, I like that.... Logan: so, I have these tickets to this thing Arden: Oh I Love Tickets! '' ''Logan: great! '' ''Scene Five- Graveyard, London Ontario Shalina and Spencer walk through the graveyard, on a hunt. '' ''Spencer: so Max is resting eh? '' ''Shalina: yeah, I told him not to leave his bed but I'm sure he has gone for a walk by now. Spencer: are you worried? '' ''Shalina: something is happening to him, it scary to watch, even for us. '' ''Spencer hugs her '' ''Spencer: don't you worry your little head off, the two of us will make it all better, that is what we do, remember? '' ''Shalina: I remember the High school days, spells gone wrong, raising demons, and Max constantly getting himself in danger, protecting him became a hobby. '' ''Spencer: so, maybe him being stronger is good, he can start protecting everyone else. '' ''Just then a vampire comes out and knocks Spencer out from behind, he grabs Shalina. '' ''Shalina: Get off me vermin! '' ''Shalina punches him and pushes him down but a blonde female vampire grabs her from behind '' ''Tessa: See, its the feisty ones that make good vampires and bites her neck, Shalina falls to the ground. Just then Claudia and Tia come around the corner. '' ''Vampire#2: Tessa! Lets get out of here, two more! '' ''The two vampires run off. '' ''Claudia: What happened? Spencer: she bit her.... Tia: What do we do? Do we stake her? '' ''Spencer: No! '' ''Claudia: Look guys, we have that cellar we can keep her in, you do understand, she will turn? '' ''Spencer remains silent holding her Claudia: Spencer! Understand me! '' ''Spencer: I get it! Claudia: Tia, come on lets get her home! '' ''The three of them pick her up Scene Five- N/A Tessa meets up with two others, Rhea and Anders. '' ''Tessa: my vampire minions are getting fed up with fighting witches, we need to speed up the plan. '' ''Anders: It's not that easy, infiltrating the Coven is essential for our plan. '' ''Rhea: What plan is that is exactly? Those Witches have caused us trouble Anders: We are to take control of the Masses, our food, becoming also our slaves, and with the witches dead, It will be so Peaceful. '' ''Tessa: yeah peaceful whatever, all I know is I will be queen of my land, and I will rule it with darkness. Anyone who opposes that will die immediately. '' ''Anders: Girls, relax, we have someone on the inside already, don't worry. Our plan will happen, and all the world will be is our playground. '' ''Tessa: Good, now this Logan guy, he is human, why can we trust him, well I don't trust you but I know we want the same goal. This stooge? '' ''Anders: Logan is a witch hunter, he wants all witches dead, and lives for nothing else. That is all we need to know, he is expendable anyways. A human wont live through the terror I have planned, this is the perfect time. '' ''Rhea: Why? Why is it perfect? Anders: The world is in chaos, 1% rules the whole set of humanity, they have kettled our prey for us, they have made the kill almost too easy. By taking control of their power, I am power, and my plan is complete. I have become the head of the Elite, and I have all Money, and Weapons in the world under my control, I will crush Humanity and start a new world order, one ruled by us. '' ''Tessa: That sounds easy enough, you have targets? Anders: Lets Just say, Anyone on this planet who has power, answers to me, or my companions. '' ''Rhea: and who do you answer to...? Anders walks away Scene Six- N/A Max walks to Lady's again at night, she is there sitting at her table. '' ''Lady: I have been waiting for you Max: I came earlier Lady: It wasn't time for us to meet Max: What is wrong with me? Lady: Sit, I want to tell you a story. '' ''Max sits down and listens to her Lady: there is an ancient Legend, written by a Seer thousands of years ago, her name was Delphi. She wrote that in the Future, at earth darkest moment, when only 1% ruled the world, and Demonic beings walked along the paths in no fear, that a boy would come forth, but he was conflicted, and his power could bring either peace or full destruction. He was Half Magical, Half Demon, and in the Moment of Apocalypse he would decide the fate of Humanity. '' ''Max: What are you saying Lady: When I first met you, I knew it was you, your half Demon Max, and your power will get stronger everyday. But there is a price, the darkness inside of your grows, Evil runs through your blood, and your Humanity might not be enough to keep you from becoming evil. '' ''Max: Oh...how? '' ''Just then Felix comes in. Lady: Max this is my nephew. Felix. '' ''Felix: Max, your father was a very strong demon hunter, your father Henry Doyle, formerly known as Henry Van Helsing, grandson of The Van Helsing, your father was a witch, and a demon hunter, from a long line of them. And your mother, she was a demon... we don't know much about her, she disappeared after you were born, and your father died shortly after that.... Max: Wow, Thanks for bringing all that up Felix: Sorry, Just stating out the facts Lady: Felix, unlike me, is very.... Felix: Logical, Max, your special, you have a lot of potential, and its because of your painful past. '' ''Max: I get it Max gets a text Max: I have to go Felix: I'll walk you Max: Um... Lady: Max, Let Felix walk you, and remember, you strength comes from both sides, not just one, a balance is necessary. '' ''Scene Seven- N/A Spencer sits in the basement with Claudia and Tia, watching Shalina in a cage. '' ''Spencer: she is going to turn, what are we going to do. '' ''Shalina wakes up Shalina: Spencer? What happened? w—why am I in here?? Spencer: Baby its going to be ok Shalina: oh no... No....NO!!! '' ''Shalina stands up and yells, her fangs show. The witches step back. '' ''Claudia: we have to do something, me and Tia will see if there s a magical way to reverse this. '' ''Claudia and Tia go upstairs. '' ''Shalina cries and sits down, Spencer watches her. '' ''Shalina: Why..... Scene Eight- Harris Park, London Ontario Max walks down the street with Felix Felix hey, are you ok? Max: I am a monster Felix: no your not, your not the first person to be half human and half something else. '' ''Max: what do you mean? Felix: My mother was a Seer, like my aunt. But my father, he was an Angel. '' ''Max: an Angel? '' ''Felix: Yeah, I don't tell many people, but I know how you feel. '' ''Max: Thanks Felix: Anytime, lets get you home. '' ''Scene Nine- 12 Argyle st, London Ontario Arden wakes up in Logan's bed, he isn't beside her, she hears her phone going off and looks at it. '' ''Arden: Logan? '' ''Logan then walks in, only wearing a towel. '' ''Logan: hey babe, I was thinking maybe brunch today? Theres this great place just downstairs. '' ''Arden: That sounds fun, but im getting a 911 from some people very special to me, I have to go. '' ''Logan: Well, I can drive you. '' ''Arden: Me? Oh No No, its not nessesary. '' ''Logan: You need to go home first right? Come on, it will be quicker I promise. '' ''Arden Smiles. '' ''Scene Ten- N/A Max walks into the basement, he meets Claudia, Tia and Spencer, then turns to see Shalina. '' ''Max: Holy hell... Shalina stands up, showing her fangs Shalina: Max... I am so sorry I let you down '' ''Max looks away, and faces the others. '' ''Spencer: I know it's hard, but we can't just kill her Max: we won't, and Shalina, you haven’t let me down. '' ''Tia: what are we going to do Max? Shes a vampire! '' ''Claudia: Tia, Don't Max: She is Shalina, my best friend, and she is not the only one in this coven with Demon blood. '' ''Tia: What?! Claudia: Max?! Max: I am half demon, that’s where my power is coming from, I'm told of this whole Prophecy that tells me I can either be good and fight for humanity, or go evil and destroy the world, and I can't fight this battle alone, I need Shalina, I need all of you. '' ''Spencer: Max, what are you saying? Max: I am saying Shalina stays in our coven, as a vampire. I will work with her, and so will Spencer and we will rehabilitate her, and she will become one of us again, and hopefully this will make us strong enough to face what is coming, this is no party trick guys, its the end of the world. '' ''Just then Arden and Logan come in, Logan sees Shalina and she freaks out. '' ''Shalina: Evil blood, I want to bite you, ill eat you all night you lies will be my tasty dinner! '' ''Logan: What the hell! '' ''Max: Arden? Are you crazy? '' ''Arden: Oh My god, I am sorry I thought we were having a party. Is she a vampire? '' ''Logan: Vampire?! Max: Claudia, Tia, Take Logan upstairs please. '' ''Claudia: Come on big boy the girls grab Logan and the aimlessly walks upstairs. '' ''Max: Arden, now you have exposed the supernatural to a Human, some one who could sell us out to the press. And with Shalina in the fragile state we need to be discreet. Arden: I know, look I’ll perform the mind spell on him. '' ''Just then Claudia and Tia come downstairs Tia: Logan disappeared, he ran off. '' ''Shalina yells Shalina: he was a lair! He works for the animal that did this too me, I can sense it. '' ''Spencer: are you sure? '' ''Max: Yes Shalina, you are sure, what exactly can you sense? Shalina: I sense betrayal, Lies and his blood pumping at the sight of me. '' ''Max: Ok, Spencer I want you to take Claudia, Tia and Arden and find Logan and what he is up to. I will stay with Shalina and find a way to help her, I'll need everyone's book of Shadows, any spell that might help. '' ''Spencer: But Max Max: Spencer, Trust me, I can handle this Spencer silently takes the girls upstairs. '' ''Scene Eleven- !2 Argyle St, Front Room Spencer, Claudia, Arden and Tia end up at their friends house, Miles. '' ''Arden: So how exactly are we going to track this guy? '' ''Arden cracks open a beer, Tia standing beside her, Tia look at her chest a bit. '' ''Miles is sitting at the table with a small device. '' ''Miles: Well, this device allows me to track his DNA, witch we so kindly got from your bedroom! '' ''Arden: Thanks guys, like I don't feel bad enough for sleeping with the enemy Claudia: Well, next time a scruffy Hugh-Jackman lookalike comes your way, like the rest of us girls smell that he is trouble and run away! '' ''Tia: Oh please, Claudia's first bad boy robbed us! She can't be one to talk. Everyone giggles. Accept Spencer, who stays quiet the whole time. '' ''Claudia: Look, Johnny was special, come on, he was a voodoo Priest, had amazing abs and rode a harley, that could turn any young witch into a rebel. '' ''Tia: At least you dumped him when you did Arden: Why? Claudia: it turns out, Johnny had a bad bad side, and one night after we broke up he went into the woods, and his body was found a few days later, I think a demon or something. It was in rough shape. '' ''Miles: Ok guys I found him, better then any location Spell you witches could come up with, he is downtown at the old shop. '' ''Claudia: Thanks Miles! '' ''She kisses him on the Cheek. '' ''Scene Twelve- 12 Argyle St, Living Room Max, Felix and Shalina look through the book of Shadows. '' ''Felix: this book is different, my aunt has some odd books but this one has some strange voodoo in It. '' ''Max: This was given to me by my grandmother, before she died. She told me it held great magical secrets, she was the one who helped me discover I was a witch. '' ''Shalina: Boys, flirt elsewhere please, your hearts are beating to much its making me hungry, can I get more blood? '' ''Felix: Yeah, your lucky I work at the hospital, this was not easy to get. '' ''Felix grabs a bag of blood and throws it to Shalina. '' ''Felix: Whats that? Felix points Shalina: it's says Ancient, Ancient demons who ruled the lands before the time of man, all were different and magical, but they were all Gigantic in size. It says they were killed off when man came to earth. '' ''Max: I don't see anything in here we can use to find Logan, or stop who he is working for this means, we are just going to have to fight. '' ''Felix: killing? Max: These aren’t innocent people, Their vampires and demons, and from the Vision I had they work for something scary. '' ''Just then Max's Phone rings, he answers, talks for a few moments and hangs up. '' ''Max: They found Logan, lets go. '' ''Shalina: I’m not sure I am ready, to do this Max: you will have permission to eat him, or anyone thats working for the demon, focus on that when your craving. '' ''Felix: Shalina, you can do this, I know you can Max: Come on! '' ''Shalina takes his hand '' ''Scene Thirteen- Harris Park, London Ontario Logan walks through the park, looks at his phone. '' ''Logan: Come on, hurry up. '' ''Just then Spencer, Claudia, Arden and Tia show up. '' ''Spencer: Girls, Terram! Say it! '' ''Claudia, Tia and Arden: Terram! Logan falls the ground Logan: Witches! What did you do to me! I can't move! '' ''Spencer: Well, you seem to have a hatred for witches, why is that? Logan: I'm a witch hunter ok, and theres demons coming to get me so you might want to run. '' ''Claudia: Well, we are counting on them coming, so you hold tight buddy! Scene Fourteen- Harris Park, London Ontario a car pulls up, Anders gets out. '' ''Anders: we pick up Logan but we discuss it here, I don't trust witches not to magically bug my car. '' ''He is joined by Tessa and Rhea. '' ''Tessa: I understand, in my years of life, and death, I have made a few transactions of my own. Look, me and my girl here know what we do, just get this done, I want to hunt my vampire prey and be sexy doing it! Anders: Ok, he should be around here. '' ''They turn the corner and enter the park they see Logan sitting in the middle of the field. They approach him and see that he is tied up. Anders releases him. '' ''Logan: It's a trap! '' ''Logan stands up with Anders, Tessa and Rhea, they look behind them to see Max, Shalina, Spencer, Arden, Claudia, Tia and Felix standing behind them. Anders: Hahah, wow, you guys have trapped me, brave little witches you are. '' ''Max: we are not just witches Anders: oh yes, the vampire, witch I created, or my friend Tessa here, and you, well your the reason I am here. '' ''Max: you can tell me your plan if you want buddy, I am going to kill you either way Anders: I know you are, and when you take my life, even as evil as it is, when I die and perish, the evil in you will rise, and you will be taken over by your own darkness, and now that we are going to fight there nothing you can do to stop by, little hybrid, by the end of this fight you will be the one destroying the world. '' ''Max: you know, its been a long week, can we just get this over with? I have a paper to write still! Anders: one more thing, my rat. You see, my vampire friend here have a special power to mind control people, and we have one of your witches on our side. '' ''Just then Tia steps forward and walks to Anders. '' ''Claudia: Tia! '' ''Claudia grabs her but Tia pulls away and pushes Claudia to the ground. The Coven stands around her. '' ''Claudia: I can't believe it... Felix: She under a spell, she can't help it. '' ''Max: Ok, Anders, I'm done talking, say goodbye to your world. '' ''Max telekinetically pushes Anders and he goes flying. '' ''Fight Sequence! Scene Fifteen Shalina fights Tessa Tessa:I have wanted to fight my prey for a while Shalina: oh I am going to kill you so good, for doing this to me Rhea attacks Arden, '' ''Arden: Ugly shirt Rhea throws her, Felix comes up behind and knocks Rhea on the head. '' ''Felix: Need help? Claudia fights Tia Claudia: Tia, don't do this Tia: time to die Sister Spencer fights Logan Spencer: Dude, I’m a witch, Butio! Boom! Spencer Claps his hands and Logan falls, Logan pulls out a big knife and stands up Logan: and my boss brought a present In the End Max fights Anders '' ''Anders: do it, kill me and kills him with his powers but begins to go dark. '' ''Claudia faces Tia after sparing Claudia: Tia, you made me do this.... Tuum malum purgationis Tia chokes and falls over, Claudia sits beside her and looks around. '' ''Arden pushes Rhea off of her Arden: Felix stake her Felix goes to stake her but she pushes him hard. Arden: somnum! Rhea drops to the ground, Felix reaches over and stakes her while still laying of the ground. '' ''Shalina throws Tessa into a fence and she is impaled Tessa: Bitch! '' ''Shalina walks away Spencer almost looses to Logan after a big fight, Shalina bites Logan from behind and drains him, Logan falls to the ground. '' ''Shalina: Man, was that ever satisfying. Scene Sixteen- 12 Argyle st The coven meets up at Max's house, Max, Shalina, Spencer, Arden, Claudia, Tia, Miles and Felix are all there are drinking and dancing and having fun. '' ''Spencer hugs Shalina Spencer: are you sure you want to try this? '' ''Shalina: yes, Spencer, I love you, and I don't want to loose you they kiss. '' ''Arden sits with Tia Arden: Man, my dating has been horrible, I just don't know what to do. Maybe Men just aren’t worth it. '' ''Tia: I hear that sister, have you ever been with a Woman? '' ''Arden: No, I haven’t, '' ''Tia: lets have some shots! Tia pours some shots Claudia sits with Miles Claudia: thanks Miles for your help Miles: Hey, Claudia, you think maybe we could go on a date sometime? Claudia: Miles, you know what, maybe we could. '' ''Max pulls Felix into the bathroom, they kiss Max: I have never had feelings for some one before, I mean, done this, even been with anyone Felix: It's ok, I have feelings for you too, I know we barely know each other, but I think you have a spell on me Max: I think we are both under one. '' ''They kiss again That night the Gang goes out dancing and has a blast, with random dancing and partying scenes. '' ''Scene Seventeen ''Felix comes home, and walks in the door to see Lady, dead and bloody on the floor. '' ''Logan's body lay in a dark side of the park, then his eyes open. '' Category:Scripts